The First Symphony
by Kaien Crosszeria
Summary: And thus the innocent child played in the fields off flowers never realizing that like these flowers, he was slowly rotting. Minato and Kushina alive and being bashed! Insane! Naruto, Sound Jutsu using! Naruto, Godlike! Naruto. POSTPONED!
1. Prologue

So, I was bored and just decided to come up with this. The idea just came to me and I wanted to do it so…

Greetings my friends and welcome to the insane pit that is this story. To be honest this just a mix of two of my favourite kinds of Naruto story and I wanted to write this so without further ado…

Disclaimer

I, Kaien Crosszeria, do not own anything in this piece of fiction except my own ideas and deviations of the original intentions and/or desires for the original piece of work. Neither do I claim ownership of the basis or inspiration for this piece of fiction. All rights go to the original parties and creators of Naruto, and the bands and singers who the music I use in this fiction belong to.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

 _The child, innocent and sweet, as he plays among the leaves and flowers, as sweet as the petals he dances among, never knowing, realizing that just like a pulled flower, he would slowly rot._

A Field outside Konoha

A young boy, aged around 6, was playing among the red lilies outside his home village of Konohagakure no Sato. His hair a deep dark red, his skin a pale white, he ran around rolling in the grass and fallen petals. His deep amethyst eyes scanned his surroundings. A frown marring his face, he slowly grumbled.

"Stupid Otou-san, Kaa-san, only training Mito. I'll show them how good a ninja I am, even if I don't have a dumb fox's chakra in my belly."

The reason this boy, his name Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, was so upset was because of the events of an hour ago.

 **Flashback**

" _Otou-san, can you train me please?" asked the red-headed boy, "Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"_

" _Sorry Naruto but no, we need to train Mito how to use the Kyuubi's power. Another time." Says a blonde man to the child._

" _But I've been good. I've eaten all my vegetables, and cleaned mine and Mito's room, and did her homework for her like you told me to! I won't moan or grumble or-" the 6 year- old was interrupted when a woman very similar in appearance to him, slapped him on the back of his head. "Minato-kun doesn't need to train you so bugger off you twerp!"_

 _The small boy, shocked by the woman's actions began to weep and then ran away._

" _You didn't need to be so harsh to your own son, Kushi-chan." The now named Minato said to his wife Kushina. She replied with, "The brat needs to learn that he is nothing but Mito- chan's squire. Her servant. That's why I'm so mean to him. He needs to learn."_

 _I guess but still…"_

 **End Flashback**

Naruto, caught up in his inner monologue, never noticed the mob behind him until it was too late.

"Kill the bearer of the soul! The demon must die!" yelled one of the villagers.

Yeah! Not as if the Hokage's real family will care. I overheard them saying they hate him as well. Probably for corrupting Mito-sama!" said another.

'It's true then. They do hate me.' The young man thought.

'I'm nothing to them.'

The villagers didn't notice, what with their idiotic bickering, the vibrations and sounds rising underneath them. When they did, it was because their ears were bleeding.

"What kind of demonic ability is this!" one screamed, but wasn't heard due to most of the mob having become deaf. Eventually their brain began to run out of their ears and thus, they were dead.

 _And like a rotting flower he is dead, but not physically, nay, but emotionally. For he was dead inside, and thus the former boy was dead._

"I can kill people with sound?" asked the boy. But he wasn't mortified, terrified, or even emotionless. A smile spread across his face, and he chuckled. That chuckle then became a string of giggles, which then evolved into a laugh, which then became a cacophony of loud and crazed guffaws.

 _In the innocent child's place a crazed maniac appeared, a lover of violence, a remorseless monster appeared to wreak havoc upon this world of sin._

End Chapter

Wow. I delved into some messed up philosophy here guys. Anyway this will be a Godlike! Insane! Red-Headed! Neglected! Naruto story and no he is not like the Joker. He is his own brand of messed up.

It could take a day to update, it could take months, I honestly don't know as my timetable is incredibly messed up.

If you enjoyed this, then please review and favourite, constructive criticism accepted, flames will be used to burn our characters up for bashing.

Thanks for reading my first story and goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome, welcome back to the pit of craziness that is The First Symphony! Thanks for anything that you decide to send me about the story. I have to say that after reading the first review(s) I'm pumped. I really enjoyed writing the first chapter as well. Only thing I have to really ask of you is to send in recommendations for songs. So let's jump in!

Disclaimer

I, Kaien Crosszeria, do not own anything in this piece of fiction except my own ideas and deviations of the original intentions and/or desires for the original piece of work. Neither do I claim ownership of the basis or inspiration for this piece of fiction. All rights go to the original parties and creators of Naruto, and the bands and singers who the music I use in this fiction belong to.

Have fun!

Chapter 1

 _The boy, being eight summers of age, had trained his abilities and founded his training. Ever the survivor, he continued to train in the forest of beasts, for unlike the other humans, he like the beasts, was a predator._

2 years had passed since Naruto had killed the mob in that field, and he had decided to invest himself in seals, as to silence the sounds of his composing. He felt so happy making his music, and the testing, oh the testing! He had seen a big kitty cat's head blow up, and had seen other animals being crushed by the trees he made fall on them, and- he felt _alive_ when seeing the blood and the gore, hearing the bones snap and seeing the bodily fluids leak out of a few missing-nin he had caught in his traps. He had memorised the places they came out off, and even their taste! Blood came from everywhere, and tasted coppery, and brain matter leaked out of the cranium and didn't really taste of anything, while the flesh tasted like pork. It was all so tasty!

He was composing this song for his family, and as a non-lethal option. He didn't like not killing, but he might need to interrogate somebody and that was just as satisfying as brutally turning an enemy's corpse into a tasty mush, not as fun, but just as satisfying!

But when should he play? And then it came to him! "I know! I'll play at the graduation exams! After all I need to get back at all the bullies and Mito and, and, and…" after some more muttering he finally yelled, "it's all so much fun!"

 _And as the child hunted, it rained on Konoha then, as all deities wept for it, as it would be undone by an abomination of its own creation._

Four years had passed, and as he made more songs, he was ready, it was finally the graduation exam, and he would make them fall asleep like babies! Ha, babies! Because they're all babies! Anyway, the taijutsu portion of the exam had finished as had the throwing weapons exam, and the written exam. It was the jutsu exam now. The Hokage had changed it to make it a little more difficult, making it so you had to have studied a jutsu of your own and showed that you could use it. So he would get to show everybody his wonderful music!

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, come forward!" his turn! Time to have fun!

 **Mito's POV**

As her brother went up, Mito for some reason felt scared of her brother. _Her brother._ The little, lonely boy who hadn't received training because her parents loved only her. And she was happy that way. So why was she feeling so scared of a boy that was supposed to be less trained than a clanless orphan? Scared off somebody wearing that made him look like he had made it out of rubbish (1)? And then it became apparent why. He took off his gloves and they were holes, _holes,_ on his hands. And as he pulled up the sleeves of his threadbare duster more holes made themselves known and then it began. A string of low, deep sounds. And it the song, that sound began as did the hallucinations.

 _(The District Sleeps Alone Tonight, by The Postal Service)_

 **Smeared black ink, your palms are sweaty  
And I'm barely listening  
To last demands  
I'm staring at the asphalt wondering  
What's buried underneath**

 **Where I am  
Where I am**

The world went negative, and random creatures appeared and disappeared in front of Mito making her scream. She looked at her hands, and she saw them stained red.

 **Wear my badge, a vinyl sticker with big block letters** **  
** **Adherent to my chest, tells your new friends** **  
** **I am a visitor here, I am not permanent** **  
** **The only thing keeping me dry is**

She ran, and soon found a trail of red, the exact shade of red as Naruto's hair. She followed it and soon came to an alleyway. There she saw her brother being beaten by a mob. Slurred insults left the mouths of the members of the mob. She kept on following the trail of red and found a window. She glanced in, gasped and began to cry, and sprinted away down the trail of red/ She had seen her brother being sexually assaulted by a group of fat men.

 **** **You seem so out of context in this gaudy apartment complex** **  
** **A stranger with your door key explaining that I am just visiting** **  
** **And I am finally seeing why I was the one worth leaving** **  
** **Why I was the one worth leaving** **  
** **I was the one worth leaving**

She passed by various scenes of a similar nature, until she came to a field of lilies. There she saw another mob this time saying how her parents hated him. Vibrations escaped from cracks in the ground and caused the mob to drop to the ground screaming. Then she looked at her brother and saw something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. He was laughing.

 **D.C. sleeps alone tonight**

 **(Where I am)  
You seem so out of context in this gaudy apartment complex  
(Where I am)  
A stranger with your door key explaining that I am just visiting  
(Where I am)  
And I am finally seeing why I was the one worth leaving  
Why I was the one worth leaving**

"I can kill people with sound?" Naruto asked. But he wasn't mortified, terrified, or even emotionless. A smile spread across his face, and he chuckled. That chuckle then became a string of giggles, which then evolved into a laugh, which then became a cacophony of loud and crazed guffaws. She saw her brother training his ability in the forest of death, killing animals and missing-nin. But what scared her the most was when he ate the dead shinobi. _Ate them._ Her brother was a cannibal. And then she came to the end of the trail and she saw what became a nightmare of hers for the rest of her life. A large sign saying _what I desire,_ in big block letters, and saw the messy entrails hanging from a street lamp, the only recognizable part the face of her father as her brother had sex with the corpse of her mother.

 **(Where I am)** **  
** **The district sleeps alone tonight after the bars turn out their lights** **  
** **(Where I am)** **  
** **And send the autos swerving into the loneliest evening** **  
** **(Where I am)** **  
** **And I am finally seeing why I was the one worth leaving** **  
** **Why I was the one worth leaving** **  
** **Why I was the one worth leaving** **  
** **Why I was the one worth leaving**

And then the darkness came.

 _And the matching flower, a yellow marigold stayed pure, as the one next to her fell and she was to become the child's opposite, and thus they would start a war between each other, destined to stain the ground a messy red, the colour of lilies._

End Chapter

Holy Shit that was dark. Anyway, the reason I decided to make him a cannibal was because he is a unique psychopath. He isn't the Joker, he is his own brand of insane.

As I said at the beginning tell me songs that could be used in combat scenes.

Allons-y!

Kaien Crosszeria. _ **  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Field of Fools

Come in, my favourite internet peoples, come in, and welcome to The First Symphony! So, a few things I need to cover. I forgot to say what Naruto's armour looks like. Just for reference, the armour is the Desert Ranger Combat Armour, from Fallout New Vegas (I do not claim rights to the Fallout franchise). I felt like it matched his very ragtag form of combat. While on the subject of combat, I have decided to add a few things to his style as well as his Sound Jutsu. These will be explosives, 'cause blowing shit up is fun! Tell me what you think should be added to the combat style please. Also, should I give this story a pairing? I don't know if I should because as we saw last time he is somewhat of a necrophiliac. Tell me please.

Disclaimer

I, Kaien Crosszeria, do not own anything in this piece of fiction except my own ideas and deviations of the original intentions and/or desires for the original piece of work. Neither do I claim ownership of the basis or inspiration for this piece of fiction. All rights go to the original parties and creators of Naruto, and the bands and singers who the music I use in this fiction belong to.

Without further ado, enjoy.

Chapter 3

 _The lily had showed it's power, it's capability, others grew jealous, and thus the advisor's stepped in to attempt to cull his power, only to fail miserably._

 **Minato's POV**

In the Hokage's office, Minato was thinking about what he had heard his son had done in class, and was worried. The council was sure to catch wind of this soon and the fools would stop at nothing to attempt to either turn him into a weapon, or if that failed, put him into an asylum. After all, Mito had told him all about what she had seen when trapped in her sound-induced dream, and it wasn't good. As if cannibalism wasn't bad enough, from what he had heard he also had showed necrophliacal and incestuous tendencies. The civilian's would have a field day. He had to defend his son, but how? He knew that Kushina loathed Naruto but he still held some affection towards him.

He could hide him away but that probably would just make his condition worse. Send him to another village maybe? No, it would just be the same as here. Make him clan heir? No that would… that could work actually. After all Mito was more focused on becoming the strongest in the clan and didn't care about politics. That could work!

Just then, a messenger came through the door. "The council request your presence at once Hokage-sama!" Said the young Genin. "Thank you." said Minato. 'Let's get this over with.' he thought.

The Council Room

From what Minato could see, the council had already assembled and Naruto had been called first.

"As the Hokage has arrived we may begin the meeting." Said Hiashi Hyuuga, "I shall read out the main subject of this meeting. We are here today to discuss a cause for concern, related to our resident jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The reason for concern is that he has displayed strange powers and psychotic tendencies. We are here to either weaponize him or put him in a institution for the criminally insane and if that fai-""I'm not insane, I just like to spread my beautiful music everywhere! So what if I find people taste good, like to feel good with my audience, or find mummy hot as fuck?!" shouted Naruto. "SHUT UP YOU SICK DEMONIC FUCK, YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK SO BE QUIET!" shouted a pink banshee. Every single person winced as Haruka Haruno tried to burst their eardrums with her annoying voice.

"Haruno-san, please refrain from interrupting somebody who by law has the right to speak." Minato said while leaking some Killing Intent (KI). "But Minato-sama he is a demon and thus cannot speak as that law only applies to huma-" suddenly Naruto sped toward the man and grabbed his crotch, then tore the fat merchant's tiny penis off. The man fell and screamed in agony. Naruto unveiled the man's smegma covered penis and said " this dirty little limp-dick went into my hole a few years ago, ya know? So now he can feel that pain!" he proceeded to cover it in paraffin shove it up the merchant's ass, and set it on fire, after which he pushed the merchant out of the window. As he sailed down Naruto ran out of the room.

All Minato could think after he got over his shock was the paperwork. The goddamned paperwo-.

End Chapter

Yay for Council Bashing! Short chapter today, sorry ! I wanted to know if I should make this an M. That's all for now.

Bye!

Kaien Crossszeria


	4. Postponed

Yo guys, I just was wondering if I should scrap this story. I know I've been getting positive reviews but I want to try a new story, or a new look. I don't think I quite got the story layout right, and this was more of a demo to writing than anything. I might revisit the story when I've gotten better at writing at a good pace. Thanks for reviewing, and please leave possible story suggestions. Of my own thoughts, I would like to do a fallout and Naruto crossover, or a Harry Potter gets a Naruto bloodline, so let me know what you think of those. Please review and thank you.

Kaien Crosszeria.


	5. Does Anyone Remember Me?

Does Anyone Remember Me?

Hi. Yeah So… I'm back. How are you guys? I'm being too casual aren't I?

So I'm back from my disappearance.e one at the top of the screen. Put all of it in. I want to pick up the digital quill again. But I would like to get some votes on the story. This is the straw poll for the choice of story: /7233635.

Its good to be back.

Kaien Crosszeria.


End file.
